Merry Christmas
by Smurf2005
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PAST CHAPTER 77, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS! After Nana left Japan, Satsuki, Hachi and all the others hope to see Nana again. Will she come back in time for Christmas?


A/N: Merry Christmas! Smurf2005 here with the last story of the year! I hope you enjoy it! It's my 2009 Christmas story! I try to write one every year. Last years theme was _Samurai 7 _and the year before was _Tokyo Mew Mew. _This year however is _NANA. _Now, I started to write this after I read chapter 77, and I just recently read up to 84. So, I mentioned in here that Hachi and Satsuki hadn't been to Ren and Nana's hometown, which in the series, they had. And I was too lazy to go back and change anything. Ren... that name brings tears to my eyes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _NANA. _If I did, Nobu and Hachi will be together and Ren wouldn't be.... (cries)

**WARNING: There is a spoiler in this story. If you haven't read past Chapter 77, then please, don't read my story.**

* * *

Merry Christmas

_Hey Nana, it's almost Christmas time. I have a gift for you. I am hoping you will stop by and pick it up. I want to see you. Satsuki wants to see you, too. She also has a gift for you._

"Mom!" Satsuki yelled, running into the flat.

I looked up at her, my eyebrows raised.

"Satsuki, what are you doing?" I asked. "You know your not supposed to be running in the flat!"

My daughters cheeks were flushed, probably from the cold and her black hair was a mess.

"Mom! I found the perfect presents!" Satsuki said.

"Presents? Presents for who?" I asked her, a smile forming on my face.

"Shin-chan, Nobu-san, Yasu-san, Ren, you and Daddy. Oh yeah! And Nana-san, too!" she said.

The smile slid off my face when she mentioned Nana. No one had heard from Nana for a few years now.

"Satsuki, I don't think it will be wise to buy Nana a Christmas gift," I said, pulling her onto the bench beside me.

"But why?" she asked, looking at me with her brown eyes.

"Well, no one has heard from Nana for a very long time. I think the only thing you can do is not buy a present for her," I said.

"But, what if Nana-san comes back?" Satsuki asked. "She would be sad if I didn't get her present."

I didn't know how to explain to a seven year old that Nana won't come back to Japan since her loved one had died. Ren had died in a car accident going to get Reira when she disappeared. We didn't know the details of the crash. All we know is that a couple of paparazzi was following Ren, and then all of a sudden he lost control and crashed into a building. We were all devastated when we heard, but Nana took it the hardest. That's why she left. All we knew was that she was in England and I knew Takumi and Naoki were looking for her. I was grateful for that.

"Ok, Satsuki, you can go ahead and get a gift for Nana," I said, smiling at her. "But, don't get dissappointed if she doesn't show up."

"Ok Mom, I won't!" she said, jumping up. "Can we go after I change? I don't want someone else to take it."

"Of course we can."

Satsuki flashed her cute smile at me and ran into her room to change. After Nana had disappeared, I had split up with Takumi and moved back to the flat. If Nana were to come back, this might be the place she would show up at. Or the warehouse her and Ren shared. Nobu checked there often, but there wasn't any sign of her there. Satsuki came skipping out of her room, wearing a cute blue dress that Takumi had sent to her from England. I stood up and grabbed my purse, then Satsuki and I went shopping. I had gotten her gifts while she was in school, so my Christmas shopping was done. She held my hand as she dragged me to this shop that was near the train station. It was a music store. I walked in and looked around. I found Trapnest and Blast CDs. I already had those CDs. I remembered Nana being with me when I had bought the Trapnest CD, and how she was listening to it when I got back from my date with Shoji. I picked up the CD and looked at it. All of a sudden, Satsuki ran over to me, holding a poster in her hand.

"This is what I want to get Nana-san," she said.

I took and unrolled it. It was a poster of the Sex Pistols.

"Satsuki, how did you know Nana liked this band?" I asked her.

"I heard Nobu-san say something about it. I saw it when I walked by today. I want to get this for Nana-san," she said. "Do you think she will like it?"

I couldn't help but smile at her excited face.

"Yes, I think she would love it. How about we go to the mall and you can choose something for Ren, Takumi, Nobu, Yasu and Shin-chan," I suggested.

We paid for the poster and after leaving it at the house, we headed to the mall. Satsuki chatted about what she would like to get everybody when we passed a shop and I stopped. It was a vintage shop and right there on display in the window was a Vivienne Westwood jacket. It was different from the one Nana had. I remembered how much she liked Vivienne Westwood. I pulled Satsuki into the store and bought the jacket. That was my gift to Nana. Satsuki bought everyone else's gifts, except for mine. She was going to ask Shin or Nobu to take her shopping for my gift.

When we got home I helped her wrap her gifts and I wrapped the ones I had bought. Then we put them under the tree. After she ate, she took her bath and went to bed. After she went to bed, I wrapped her gifts and called Nobu.

He picked up after three rings.

"Hello, Nana? What's up?" he asked.

"Nobu, have you heard from Nana?" I asked.

He was quiet and I knew what the answer was before he said it.

"No. I have not heard from her," he said. "Hey, since I am on my way back to Tokyo, can I stop by?"

"Sure, but we need to be quiet. Satsuki is sleeping," I said, looking out the window at the river.

After we hung up, I stood there by the window and looked at the river. That was the place where Nobu told me that he loved me. And the place Nana and I used to sit. I don't know how long I stood there. The next thing I knew, I saw Nobu pull up and I opened the door and stood in the hall waiting for him. I heard him come up all seven flights of stairs. He appeared at the end of the hall and he stopped.

"I see you are waiting for me, Nana," he said.

"I didn't want you to wake up Satsuki when you knocked on the door," I said, smiling.

"Well, if I had woken up Satsuki-chan, I could have given her the Christmas present I got her," he said.

"Satsuki can wait until Christmas. She got you something. It's under the tree," I said.

"Yay!" he said, running into the flat and running over to the tree.

He found his gift and started to shake it. Then he stopped and picked up another one and turned to look at me.

"Yeah, I got you a gift, too," I said, my face turning a little pink.

He got up and went over to the bag he had brought in with him and pulled out a small package.

"I got you a Christmas present, too. But, you have to wait until Christmas," he said.

"I can wait," I said, smiling. "It's only a few days away."

He placed my small gift and three other gifts under the tree.

"I got Satsuki-chan a doll. I hope she likes it. I had to order it from America," he said.

He straightened up and turned to look at me. I never realized how blue his eyes were. I turned away from him and walked to the counter and stated to boil some water for tea.

"Satsuki and I got a gift for Nana," I said. "She found a poster of the Sex Pistols. She said you told her that she liked that band. And I found a Vivenne Westwood jacket. I know Nana might not come back to Japan, but it was hard to explain something like to a seven year old. And I couldn't not buy something for her in case she did show up."

"But, what happens if she doesn't show up?" Nobu asked, sitting down at the table.

"I guess we can save them," I said. "I told Satsuki not to get disappointed if she doesn't show up."

I took a couple cups over the table and I sat across from him. He smiled and thanked me as he picked up his cup.

"Ah, this tea warms up the body. It's getting really cold outside," Nobu said.

"Yes, I noticed that today when Satsuki and I were shopping."

I glanced outside and stood up quickly.

"Nana? What's wrong?" Nobu asked.

"It's snowing!" I said. "I love snow!"

"Oh! It is! Do you want to go outside?" he asked.

"I don't think I should leave Satsuki alone," I said.

"Oh, I'm sure she will be ok for a few minutes."

I smiled and grabbed my coat and after making sure I had my key, Nobu and I went downstairs and stood in the snow.

"You know my hometown is covered in snow half the year," Nobu said.

"I remember Nana saying that. The night I found out Shoji was cheating on me. I was waiting for him, and it was cold. Nana was nice enough to give me her jacket. That memory will stay with me forever," I said. "But, I would like to see your hometown."

"Maybe after the New Year, I will take you and Satsuki-chan to see it. And you can stay in the inn my parents own."

"That will be nice, Nobu," I answered.

He reached over and grabbed my hand. It was so warm. I squeezed it slightly and he squeezed it back. We stood out there for a little longer before we went back inside. I gave Nobu my bed and I went and crawled into bed with Satsuki. She stirred but didn't wake up. I woke up to Satsuki gently shaking me.

"Mom, what are you doing in my bed?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Nobu stopped by last night. He is sleeping in my bed," I said.

Her eyes lit up as soon as I finished the sentence. She jumped out of bed and I heard her bang open my bedroom door.

"Nobu-san!" I heard her yelling.

I smiled and got up. I walked over to my room to see what was going on.

"Good morning, Satsuki-chan," Nobu said, sleepily.

"Nobu-san, can you take me shopping so I can get Mom's Christmas gifts?"

He sat up and smiled.

"Sure. We can go after breakfast," he said.

"Thank you so much Nobu-san!"

She ran out of the room and I heard her door slam. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I knew that Satsuki-chan would wake me up if I stayed here. That's what I wanted to happen," Nobu said, standing up and streatching.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok taking Satsuki shopping?"

"Yeah, it should be fine," he answered.

He went out into the kitchen and I followed. I had to start cooking breakfast so Satsuki and Nobu could go shopping. After they were done eating, they left to go shopping. I was left all alone, so I decided to clean up the flat a little. Shin and Yasu were going to come over Christmas morning and I wanted the flat to be clean. I scrubbed the windows and mopped the floors. I also cleaned the bathroom. I went into Satsuki's room and made her bed, then went into my room and made my bed. I went out into the kitchen and looked around. The room looked and smelled so clean. My phone rang and I picked it up. It was a text message from Nobu saying that they were on the way back and that they were hungry. I smiled and started to get lunch ready. Lunch was ready and on the table when they came in. Satsuki placed the gifts for me under the tree. They had already been wrapped.

"You are going to love the gifts I got you, Mom!" Satsuki said, sitting down to eat.

"Yes, I am sure I will," I said.

I sat down beside Nobu and started to eat. Satsuki chatted while Nobu and I listened. After lunch, Satsuki went into her room with Nobu to play, but she fell asleep. I was putting the dishes away when Nobu was shutting the door to Satsuki's room quietly.

"Did she fall asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah. She wanted me to read her a book and she fell asleep."

I smiled as I placed two cups of tea on the table and I sat down. Nobu grabbed his cup and sat down next to me. My heart started to beat fast. I had a flashback to a time when we almost kissed. I was still with Takumi and Nobu was still with Yuri. My head somehow had found his shoulder while I was thinking back to that time. I moved my head quickly.

"Sorry about that," I said.

"I didn't mind. I liked it. I missed that feeling," he said, smiling at me.

We sat there talking for a few more hours before I got up and started to cook dinner while Nobu went to wake up Satsuki. Satsuki came out of her room clinging to Nobu's hand and rubbing her eyes. She looked so cute.

"You know Satsuki, tomorrow's Christmas Eve," I said. "Do you want to help me cook the food for Christmas Day?"

"Is Shin-chan going to be here on Christmas?"

"Of course, Satsuki."

"Then I will help," she said.

The next day we were busy. We were cooking the food for the dinner the next day. Shin and Yasu were going to come over in the morning, and Nobu was staying with us again. It would be the third night in a row. I didn't care. I liked spending time with him. I remembered the days back when our lives weren't complicated, back when I wasn't pregnant. But, I loved Satsuki. I am glad I had her.

It took a while to get Satsuki to bed that night. I told her that if she didn't go to bed, Santa wouldn't show up. There was a glass of milk and a plate of cookies on the table, along with a plate of carrots and celery sprinkled with salt. I waited for a few hours, before Nobu and I moved Satsuki's gifts to the tree. Nobu and I shared the cookies and I threw the vegatables away.

"You know, Nana, I have something I want to tell you tomorrow. That is if you will listen to me."

"Of course I will listen to you, Nobu. You know I will," I said.

"Good. Well, maybe we should get to bed. Satsuki-chan will be up early in the morning."

I helped Nobu fix his futon on the floor by the tree and I went into my bedroom and climbed into bed. I couldn't sleep right away. I wondered what he had to tell me. After I finally fell asleep, it felt like no time at all that Satsuki was bursting into my room squealing.

"Mom! Santa was here! Get up! I want to open my gifts!" she cried.

I got up and pulled on my robe.

"Satsuki, we should wait for Yasu and Shin-chan to get here," I said, walking to the main room, yawning.

"But, I want to open them now!" she whined.

Nobu's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey, Yasu and Shin will be here in a minute. They got stuck in traffic."

"Just be patient, Satsuki," I said, smiling at her. "See? Santa ate your cookies. And his reindeer ate the vegatables you left for them."

"I hope he liked my cookies!" she said, her face lighting up.

"I'm sure he did. Now, how about you go change and then you can help me get the food out and stuff."

"Ok!" Satsuki said.

She skipped to her room and shut the door. I went to my own bedroom and changed. Just as I was leaving my room, there was a knock on the door and Nobu went to answer it. It was Shin and Yasu.

"Mama!" Shin yelled, running over to hug me.

"Merry Christmas, Shin-chan," I said.

"SHIN-CHAN!" Satsuki screeched as she came hurtling out of her room.

She gave Shin a giant hug and continued to hang on him. Nobu and Yasu had to help me get things set up since Satsuki wouldn't leave Shin's side. We were getting ready to open gifts when we heard a key go into the lock. We all turned to look at the door as it opened. As soon as I saw who it was, I stood slowly, my eyes filling with tears.

"You have a gift for me, too, right, Hachiko?"

"Nana...." I said.

I couldn't say anymore as I walked over to her and hugged her. I missed her so much, and here she was. I was so happy to see Nana again.

"Hey, Hachi. I want to talk to now. Can we go take a little walk?" Nobu asked.

I let go of Nana and nodded.

"I'll talk to you when I get back," I whispered to Nana.

I put my coat on and Nobu and I went outside and walked along the river for a few minutes.

"I brought you out here because I didn't want you to open this gift in front of everyone," he said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small package. I took and opened it carefully. There was a little velvet box. I knew that it was piece of jewelery before I opened it. I was unprepared for what I saw. It was a ring. I looked up at Nobu, confused.

"Is this an... engagement ring?" I asked.

"Yeah. I want you to marry me, Nana," he said, his face turning a little red.

I smiled as I looked into his eyes.

"Of course I will marry you," I said.

He leaned down and kissed me.

"Let's go back to flat. I know you are dying to see Nana. I am, too."

He took my hand and we walked back to the flat hand in hand. When we got back, I saw that everyone was in the process of opening their gifts.

"Thank you for the jacket, Hachiko!" Nana said, when I walked in.

"Merry Christmas, Nana," I said.

She smiled as she put the jacket on.

"Merry Christmas," she said.

The End

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you think? I wanted it to be about Nana and Hachi, but... my love for Nobu being with Hachi took over. In the end Nana came back from England to be with everyone. It had a happy ending, even though Ren was dead. I was in the library when I was reading those chapters, and I actually started to cry. I was getting some weird looks. And I am hoping Nobu dumps Yuri's ass. She hates Hachi for no reason. I hate Yuri. And Takumi. I don't know which one I hate more. Anyways, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Hachi: Smurf would like me to tell you to read and review.

Nana: Constructive criticism is welcome, but there not be any flames. For every flame I find, I will kill you!

Yasu: Nana, calm down.

Nana: I was just kidding! Geeze.

Nobu: How do I get Smurf off me?

Shin: I don't think she will let go of you. You are her favorite character. Wish that would happen to me.

Smurf: Anyways, read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames. I love you Nobuo!


End file.
